Soul Reapers to Samurai! The Alternate Ending
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Kairi, Kyuzo, and the rest of the gang fight against the Capital and a returned Aizen. The Soul Reapers banded together and stuck the hollows down, now all that remaned was the Capital and Aizen. How will the story end for Kairi and her love Kyuzo? Will they be together forever or will fate seperate them for eterenity? Alternate Ending for Soul Reapers to Samurai! diffrnt 26 & 27


I wrote this cause when I read the last two chapters, I honestly cried. I KILLED OFF KYUZO! How coould I have done such a horrible thing? I have no idea, ask my brain. Also, has anyone got a pm from Amber-Chen asking to write a plot for a Naruto game? I got one but I don't know what to do. Is it a scam? Pm me if you know anything. Seriously, they said they would pay me if they liked my work. I'm so confused.

Disclaimer: You already know but I'll say it again. I DO NOT own Samurai 7 or Bleach. Sadly.

Claimer: I DO own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Lyric, Tsukihime Yuki, Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri Ishida and has given me permission to use her in my story.

Questions? PM me or review.

Key:

Actions and such

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_"Lyric talking inside Kairi's head/Kairi talking when Lyric takes over"_

_'Memory or writing'_

**_"Lyric talking while she is in control"_**

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

The Capital was the only thing left standing after the soul reapers released their Zanpakuto. I looked up at the Capital and seen Ukyo standing beside Kaname Tosen. I heard a loud ripping sound from behind me. I turned around just in time to see Grimmjow and Ulquirra fire a barrage of ceros at the Capital. It blew up instantly.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked the two arrancars. To my surprise Ulquirra spoke.

"We are no longer under the control of Aizen."

"So you're on our side?" Kokiri asked. The two arrancars nodded and then readied themselves for defense. I looked up to the sky and seen Aizen. He stood among the clouds, smiling so creepily it put Gin to shame. I glared at the brown haired man as he decended from his perch. Shichiroji stopped the airship that I was currently standing on. I jumped off and landed ten feet in front of Aizen.

"Ah, so you've come at last, my sweet Kairi" Aizen said with a creepy smile.

"I'm not yours you disgusting pig!" I shouted and lunged with Ranbu no Melody. I smashed the guitar shaped spiritual pressure on the side of his head. He didn't even blink.

"Now you've upset me Kairi, I guess I have to teach you a lesson in manners" Aizen said and pointed at Kyuzo. My eyes went wide.

"Ye lord, mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slighty the wrath of your claws. Hado: Number 33. Sokatsui!" Aizen blasted the hado spell towards a stunned Kyuzo. I jumped in front of the hado spell to deflect it but Aizen directed it from me.

" I don't think so!" I shouted and shunpoed in front of the blast. The kido was absorbed into my spiritual pressure, and I growled at Aizen.

"I won't let you take him from me, I don't care what you did to me in the past, nothing and I mean nothing will ever hurt this man, not while I'm still kicking!" I screamed as my hollows mask appereared. Lyric stood in the corner of the inner world.

_"This is your battle, not mine. I will lend you my power this once. But only to protect him." _Lyric said with a solemn face. I nodded to her.

_Thank you, my twin._

_"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do for someone who saved me from the darkness all those years ago."_

_By giving you something to fight for. _

_"Exactly. Now make Aizen scream like a little girl!"_

_Will do!_

I held out Ranbu no Melody and played _our _song. Mine and Kyuzo's. Our song sounded so beautiful as it tore Aizen to shreds. His screams of agony filled the air as I played. I let the music fill my entire body, playing the string until my fingers bled. I raised my voice so all could here.

"_The two of us have something precious we must protect no matter why, there will come a time our own strength alone won't be enough, even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way, and even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away, I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark I see, I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me. Sold everything that makes me whole belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul, I'm yours. Hey in this world I can see so much beauty and happiness that I can't take back, believe, we'll find it too, There will come a time when someone accuses you of doubting life, and they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes, even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say, and even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head, I will stand and be the one to wipe away those tears you shed, and when someone's hurt you let me be the arms you come home to, sold everything that makes me whole belongs to you, I'll give my heart and soul, I'm yours. One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart, I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart, even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away, and even if I disappear, I know that things will be okay, I'll become a journal and we'll live on in your memories. I'll never forget you and I hope you remember me, you're my dearest treasure and for you I'll take my heart and soul, and I would risk it all." _I sang. My voice peirced the blood soaked battle field with it's angelic tune. Aizen fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"You llittle brat, you think you can kill me that easly?" He gasped. KYuzo stood over him.

"You hurt her, now you will die" Kyuzo hissed and peiced Aizen through the head with both of his katanas. Aizen shattered into dust and faded away. I watched at Kyuzo pulled his bloodied katanas from the ground. The smoke filled air seemed to create a halo around him that shimmered underneath the sun. He gaze found its way toward me, as I stand soaked in blood and sealing Tsukihana. He casually walked over to me and took my cheek in his hand. Before I could respond he sealed our lips in a passionate kiss. I heard Rangiku giggling and Gin start ranting to Izuru. Kyuzo pulled away from the kiss and looked at me with a small smile.

"My angel"

"My love" I hugged Kyuzo tightly. Tight enough where he could feel the slight movement that came from my lower abdomen.

"Kairi?" Kyuzo asked surprised. I just smiled. I smiled like I've never done before, because my life was perfect. My friends and family were alive and I was with Kyuzo.

* * *

Two months later...

Kyuzo and I had been married for one and a half moths now, a permenant Senkaimon had been placed connecting the samurai world with the Soul Society. I had introduced Kyuzo to all my frineds, both in the Soul Society and Karakura town. Ulquirra and Grimmjow had recruited Nel and they now joined the Soul Society as honorary Soul Reapers. They even had their own division in the Soul Society, they were the secret 14th squad. I was so proud of those three. Ichigo finally asked Orihime out. They are happily engaged. Nanao and Uryu started to date secretly, but of course Rangiku told me everything tha twent on in the Soul Society. Apparenty Renji and Rukia were dating and Byakuya found out. To everyones surprise, Byakuya actually accepted their relationship. All my friends were happy. Kokiri and Heihachi were taking their relationship one step at a time. They were married shortly after Kyuzo and I. I reside in the world of the samurai, I go to the Soul Society and Karakura town at least twice a month.

In our little house, behind our hidden Willow's Grove, I sat beside our bedroom window. Kyuzo had his head in my lad, his hand feeling where the baby had just kicked.

"He sure is fiesty today" I groaned.

"He?"

"Yeah, the other one is much more appreciative of her mother's womb"

"Twins?"

I nodded my head and smiled at Kyuzo.

"Who would have thought? A Soul Reaper and a Samurai would end up married with twins on the way?" I laughed.

"No one but us" Kyuzo smiled. He kissed my growing belly. I laughed.

"And who would have thought my samurai could be so sweet?"

"Only you"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything, for being there for me, for seeing the real me, and protecting and cherishing me." I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Are you sad?" Kyuzo asked wiping the tears away.

"No, these are tears of joy. Because I am so happy, you've made me the happiest woman in the universe. And I thank you for that. I love you, my sweet"

Kyuzo smiled.

"You make me the happiest man in the universe. I thank you for that. I love you with all my heart and soul, my angel"

Kyuzo kissed my forehead. I curled up in his arms and smiled.

* * *

3 months later...

Kairi had twins. One boy and a girl. The boy looked exactly like Kyuzo and was named Kyo. The girl took after Kairi but had Kyuzo's ruby red eyes. Her name is Amane.

Heihachi and Kokiri were expecting a little girl they planned to name Mikoto.

And that is how the lives of the Samurai and Soul reaper have come to an end, and how the journey of life for the two began.


End file.
